


Nothing Good Happens After 2 AM

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, alcohol warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: "Usually, guys don't really ask why," She snorted, pressing her body weight into his, she realizes she's actually full-body soaked. "Oh! There was this really mean puddle outside Shorty's. It attacked me, Dolls, I'm thinking of making it a federal case."





	

     Knocking on Dolls' apartment door at 2 am didn't seem like an awful idea to a smashed Wynonna. She was freezing, he lived close...  
  
   " _Earp?"_ He can see his breath when answers the door, and he's  _furious_ if confused. He's scolding her, she can see he's scolding her from his scolding face-  or, his used-to-be-asleep face, they looked similar-  
  
   Gentle hold on her arm he ushers her in from the chill; the apartment's cozy and  _dark_ , Wynonna grumbles as she stubs her foot on  _something_.   
  
   "Uhh, why're you  _wet?_ " Dolls sighs, peeling her out of her of jacket.   
  
   "Usually, guys don't really  __ask _why_ ," She snorted, pressing her body weight into his, she realizes she's actually full-body soaked. " _Oh_! There was this really mean puddle outside  _Shorty's._ It  _attacked_ me, Dolls, I'm thinking of making it a federal case."  
  
   Dolls can only sigh- helping her out of her wet clothes was a much more difficult task than Dolls imagined, not that he ever imagined undressing her; she could barely stand still.   
  
   "Take your pants off and I'll get you some dry clothes." He sat her on the toilet seat cover, trying to gauge how much damage she could really do while he rummaged for some old sweats that would  _only_ be _completely_ oversized on her.   
  
    Coming back to the backroom, he found her swaddled in his bath towel, curled on the bathroom rug looking sleepy and satisfied.   
  
    "Well at least you're dry, I guess." Laboriously, he scooped her up into his chest, thinking of at least two million ways she was going to pay for this in full. Dumping her on his couch, he still had to smile as she stifled sleepy giggling and carrying on.   
  
   "You're  _really_ going to make me sleep on the couch?  _All alone?_ " She whined, pouting at him.   
  
    His resolved glare fixed on her, he tossed a blanket over her body and face just to hear her huff.   
  
   "If you wake me up again, I promise I'll shoot first," he eyed the clock's angry little face at 2:43. "But if you need anything I'm just down the hall. Night, Earp."


End file.
